


Addiction and Desperation

by MoMoMomma



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha Phil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Omega Tony, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson was prepared. Until suddenly he was not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction and Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the Avenger's Kink Meme: Omega!Tony has always had very powerful pheromones, which comes in handy in the business world (and just the general world) for getting what he wants. It's not so handy in bed, when he's in heat and all he wants is a knot up his ass and his Alpha can't manage to pull his face away long enough to get his dick in there. 
> 
> Lot's of rimming and slick play please, and desperation on both peoples parts- Tony getting wound up from all the stimulation without the depth he needs and his Alpha not being able to get enough of Tony's slick no matter how much he gets. And I will love you forever if you manage to throw in some scenting!kink, with lots of neck and armpit sniffing.

Tony Stark was an Omega. It said so in his SHIELD file, in big letters right next to his date of birth, under his name. Phil was prepared for this, prepared as not only an Alpha but as an agent of one of the top paramilitary units in the world. It also noted in his file that while the normal Omega testing rate of pheromonal strength rated about 125-175, Stark ranked at about a 325. Unusually high, especially for an Omega his age, as even teenagers in the swing of their highest hormonal period usually only evened out to roughly 200, 220 at the most. This was a significant enough difference that his medical file made several mentions of doctors advising he be put on pheromonal dampeners. Phil was also prepared for this, as he had experience dealing with Omegas, and some Alphas, who ranked off the average curve for pheromones.

He had been briefed on just how intoxicating Tony’s scent was, even out of heat. Had documented cases of the billionaire getting his way merely because his pheromones were so strong they tended to skew the thoughts of others, including his fellow Omegas. Phil had visibly _witnessed_ Tony ask Barton to get him a drink from the bar, stretch his arms out to allow for more release of his scent, and seen Barton stop his grumbling mid-sentence and get up to comply.

So he had been prepared.

Thoroughly.

But as was usual with Tony Stark, the best laid plans of mice and men tended to not only go astray but to also happily climb into the van of the nice man offering free candy.

Oh, he’d gotten through their meetings just fine. Managed to contain himself even when Tony invited him over to ‘go over SHIELD consultant-ey things’ and spent the whole time wandering around shirtless, practically sitting in Phil’s lap at one point. Phil had even been around the Omega in heat before and had kept a cool, professional demeanor. Granted it was only pre-heat, and by the time Phil left the Tower he’d clenched his fists so tight he’d had blood pooling in his palms, but regardless.

And then Tony had expressed his interest.

In Phil.

In dating Phil.

Which would be where it all went to hell.

Oh, it was very nice for the first few months, no heat desperation, no rush, just plenty of quiet days spent licking and nuzzling at each other lazily and curling up watching bad TV. Sure, Phil felt the enormous tug to mate with him, and they had a few times, but otherwise he had developed a bit of numbness to Tony’s overwhelming pheromones.

And then Tony’s first heat during their relationship had hit.

And Phil had realized his consummate professional veneer was gone, most likely in the van along with his plans.

He knew, logically, that if average Omega slick during heat was strong, Tony’s would be much stronger. He had not, however, planned for just how _much_ stronger.

Which would be how he had found himself in this situation.

“F-Fuck! Phil, goddamnit, wa-want your knot!” Tony wailed, bucking against his tongue.

Phil tried to respond, his knot aching in sympathy for the Omega’s demands, but his subconscious plowed through every notion he had of moving, keeping him right where he was. Where he was being knelt behind the Omega, one arm curled between his legs, fingers digging in low on Tony’s rib cage, the other arm stretched up his back with his hand locked around the nape of the man’s neck, shoving him down and keeping him in position while Phil worked his ass over with his tongue. They’d been at this for hours now and Phil’s face was positively _dripping_ with his lover’s slick, his head clouded with the pheromones. He growled when Tony tried to push up onto his hands and shoved downwards, curling his tongue inside the other’s hole and chuffing happily when Tony’s sob of pleasure heralded a fresh rush of the viscous ambrosia.

“Oh my g-go-god! P-Phil, _please_. Please fuck me. Knot me. Want you to fuck me until I scream. Come on!” Tony swallowed a cry when Phil didn’t respond, instead flattening his tongue to drag it quickly up and down, curling it just slightly to pull the slick into his mouth.

“Come on! You fucking bastard, just fuck me.” The genius was getting more desperate as he moved against Phil’s tongue. “Don’t you want my slick all over your cock? Leaking out around your knot?”

Phil huffed at the cajoling voice, under-laid with the same blind hope a dying man offers to a savior, wishing he could give in to his Omega’s needs. But every time he tried to draw back his body rebelled against it, the Alpha nature he usually kept so calm snarling and lashing out, bringing him right back to where he was. Phil curled his tongue and pressed it against the tight hole that had only loosened slightly under all his oral attention, thrusting it deep and wrenching another cry from Tony. He tried desperately to give Tony what he wanted, flattening his tongue once it was inside, feeling the tight clench of Tony trying to lock down on something thick. It wasn’t enough, it would never be enough until he actually did fuck his knot into the younger man, but the feeling had Tony orgasming for the third time since they’d started, screaming Phil’s name into the pillows.

When his body sagged in Phil’s arms the Alpha shoved him flat, instead using his hands to fully expose the rhythmically clenching hole, forearms stretched down the length of Tony’s hamstrings to pin him wide.  He buried his face once more, nuzzling into the sweetness and sucking up every bit that Tony had released upon orgasm, swallowing down the thick cream with a wild sound. Looking up the length of his lover’s body, Phil saw that Tony had both hands clenched in the sheets on either side of him, back flexing as he fucked himself back onto Phil’s tongue. He was screaming into the pillow as Phil swirled his tongue around the rim of his hole, over-sensitive and so damn desperate after another satisfying but unfulfilling peak.

“You motherfucking asshole! I swear to god, if you don’t fuck me I’m going to find someone else! Get some stupid SHIELD lackey to bend me over and make me fucking _take_ _it_.”

The words snapped something in Phil’s brain, the Alpha in him that had kept his mouth locked onto Tony’s ass thrashing under the surface in rage at the idea of someone’s hands on **his** Omega. He reared backwards and yanked Tony up by his hair, exposing the long length of his throat as his mate swore and shoved up onto his hands and knees.

“You’re **mine**. Do you understand me?” Phil snarled in his ear, licking a strip up the side of his neck and relishing in the gasp the Omega made in response.

“Then fucking _prove it_.” Tony snapped, tilting his head to the side, a smile playing around the edge of his mouth that Phil could see. The man was playing with fire and he not only knew it, but relished in the idea. “Give me that thick fucking knot and **claim** me.”

Phil grabbed himself roughly in his free hand, guiding himself into a position to thrust. It took a while for him to get the angle right, Tony’s next wave of heat making him move his hips in unconscious little desperate circles, before the tip of his cock caught the rim and Phil shoved forwards. Tony _screamed_ at the powerful thrust, back bowing as he sobbed meaningless thanks, head coming back so far Phil could see the minute movements of his Adam’s apple as it jumped and twitched with his gulps of air. Phil thrust hard, each movement shoving them forwards on the bed, one hand planted in the sheets for balance. Without breaking his rhythm, Phil leaned forward to inhale the scent where Tony’s neck met his shoulder. He could smell his own bonding scent mixing with the pheromones from Tony’s mating mark as well as the ones transferred from the slick on his face to the flushed skin.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on, bite me! Sink your teeth in. Pin me down with your teeth and your knot.”

Phil rolled his head against the junction, spreading more of his scent along his mate’s body as his knot continued to grow steadily, making each backwards movement drag a cry from his lover. When all this was over Tony was going to smell so much like Phil it would nearly cover his own pheromones and he couldn’t wait. He was already so close, the intoxication of having Tony’s slick spread all over his face getting to him, when Tony’s hand reaching back to where Phil was sinking deep threw him off for a moment. Phil’s Omega drew his arm back quickly and moved it back up, crossing it over his chest before the fingers curled over the same spot Phil had his head pressed against moments ago. When he yanked them away Phil whined at the sight of sweet slick marking the spot where he would bite down.

“Come on, please. Know you wanna taste me while you’re coming. One of these days I’ll just ride your face, let you eat the slick outta me until you’ve got lockjaw. Not now. Now need your knot, need to feel all your fucking cum inside me. Need—“ Phil wasn’t really sure what Tony was going to babble next because the mental image of Tony kneeling above him, letting Phil lick all he wanted, shoved him into the abyss.

He bit down hard, moaning at the taste of something purely _Tony_ mixing in his mouth as he swelled within his lover, Tony screaming his name as he locked around him, coming twice in a faster time than he ever had. Once they had both passed the major part of their orgasms, Phil would continue to experience aftershocks until he could withdraw, he maneuvered them to the side, Tony whining at every movement that pulled at their tie. Once they were both lying there Phil curled around the Omega, licking contentedly at his throat and spreading his scent as best he could from the position.

“Possessive…bastard…aren’t you?” Tony panted out, linking their fingers together over his stomach and pressing backwards until you couldn’t have fit a piece of paper between them.

“Only for you.” Phil murmured softly, still dropping soft kisses along the length of his shoulder.

The man chuckled and sighed, tilting his head to allow Phil just the smallest bit more access.

“You know I was lying, right? Never want anyone else, not after I’ve had you.”

“I know. It worked though. I do hope you weren’t lying about riding my face.”

Phil could practically see Tony roll his eyes as he detangled their fingers to pop Phil lightly on his thigh.

“Sheesh, you and my slick. I swear, if you were any more addicted we’d have to send you to rehab.”

Phil barked out a laugh and traced his tongue up the length of Tony’s neck, curling it around his earlobe and nipping playfully.

“I didn’t hear a no.”

“Well, yeah. Fuck saying no to someone who literally wants nothing more than to eat me out until I am a _brain-dead_ , billionaire, Omega, philanthropist.”

“Mmmm, oh, I want much more than that. Want you to ride me until I can knot you while you’re sprawled across my lap, want to bend you over my desk and fingerfuck you until I’ve got your slick running down my arm, want everything.”

Tony shuddered so hard it reverberated from his body to Phil’s, the involuntary clench of his muscles around the tie making them both moan softly.

“Yeah. Yes, yes to all of that. God, I fucking love you. Love fucking you. Both of those.”

Phil smiled softly at his Omega’s bouncing thought process, pressing a soft kiss to his throat and licking up the slick that transferred from his cheek to the skin.

“I love you too, Tony. God help us all if you ever figure out just how much.”


End file.
